


A Thousand Silhouettes

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, and in space, temporarily stranded in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Reach for the stars” drabble challenge. Takes place during my fic In A Galaxy Not So Far Away; all you need to know is Abby, Connor and Becker ended up on a spaceship in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Thousand Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Reach for the stars” drabble challenge. Takes place during my fic In A Galaxy Not So Far Away; all you need to know is Abby, Connor and Becker ended up on a spaceship in the future.

"I still can't believe it," Abby said. She was sitting on a bench, staring out the window of the Hart Starliner as the stars whizzed past. Or, she supposed, they sped past the stars.

"I know," Connor said. "It's amazing." He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet by the window, his face practically squashed up against the glass.

"Do you think we'll be okay?"

They had five years in space before an anomaly would return them to their own time.

"Always," Connor said, taking her by the hand.

Abby smiled. Always sounded okay to her.


End file.
